The Life As A SuperStar
by Ciana Rivera
Summary: Stan gets choosen to be a star. Drama awaites. sSuch as his daughter,Friends,And Pashmina.


The Life As A SuperStar

PS. Sandra was not adopted

The next day...

Stan: My gutair and my songs. And my...

He looked at the teddy Sandra gave him. He started to tear.

Stan: No. I wont cry!

He put the bear down and left. Sandra came running in with her nightgown on.

Sandra: Daddy I-

She looked at the empty room. She stood there. tears running down her face.

Sandra: Daddy left. Gasps and picks up the bear And he didn't bring teddy.

She thought he didnt liek her. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Pashmina: Dont slam the door Sandra!

Sandra: I can do whatever I want!

Pashmina: What?

Sandra: I can do whatever I want!

Pashmina: Don't start with me.

Sandra: Why!

Pashmina: NOW YOU COME DOWN HERE!

Sandra: No!

Pashmina put her head down on the kitchen table and sobbed.

Pashmina: Why did you have to go?

Her face was red. Her cheeks were hot. He eyes looked swollen.

DING DONG!

Pashmina: Open.

Bijou opened it with Ribbon.

Ribbon: What happened titi Pash?

Bijou: Yeah?

Pashmina: Stan left me!

Bijou: You play with Sandra.

Ribbon: Man All I do is get thrown! I never get to be in converstaions.

She mubbled as she went up the stairs to Sandras room. Bijou laughed.

Bijou: Now what happened?

In Sandras room,

Ribbon: Sandra? I have a play date with you!

She saw a bump on her bed.

Ribbon: I see you!

Sandra: Hi!

They girls played.

Sandra: Running Yay! Oh! Falls over teddy Oh its you.

Pashmina: ...So he left.

Bijou: Aww. You ok?

Hamtaro: I got pizza! Whoo!

Bijou anime sweatdropped.

Hamtrao: Laughs Hey! What happened?

Bijou: Its a girl thing you wont understand.

Hamtaro: So?

Bijou: Play with the girls!

Hamtaro went upstairs.

Stan was at the airport.

Satn: Man I have to go!

Loud speaker: Hollywood tickets.

Stan: Ok!

He gave his tickets and got onhis way.

Pashmina...

Pahmina: I can call him!

She called his cell.

Stan: Cellphone plays welcome to my life Hello?

Pashmina: Stan?

Stan: Pashmina!

Pashmina: Hey!

Stan: Um call you later!

Pashmina: Hello hello hel-

Bijou: What happened? He hung up?

Pashmina: Yeah.

Stan was on the plane.

Stan: Sighs

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just dont belong

And no one understands you?

Do ever want to run away?

Satn thought of Sandra in her balle tutu.

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio turned on so high no one hears you screamin ?

No you dont whats its like...

Sandra laied on her bed. She walked into what used to be Stan's room. She picked up the the bear and hugged it. She walked back to her room and saw the family picture. She lookde down, And got sizzors. She cut out Stans picture.

Sandra: He's out of my life.

Stan got to hollywood. He got out and looked at the sign.

Stan: Fame and fourtun bud!

He ran to the studio.

Stan: Hey!

Director: Stan? The miricle star?

Stan: Yea!

Director: I'm fred! Meet your back singers Sparkle, Jorge, and Alex!

Sparkle: You!

Stan: You!

Alex: Hi!

Joge:Yo!

Sparkle: Let me hear you sing.

He sang.

Sparkle: Not bad but not good.

Stan: Grrrr...

Fred: Great so lets work on our singing!

A year passed. He was still in Hollywood. Sandra's birthday was today.

Everyone was looking at her. She was smiling at the cake.

Sandy: Make a wish!

Sandra looked at Sandy and she sighed.

Sandra: I wish daddy would come home.

Everyone frowned.

Satn: Oh its her birthday! Great.

He sighed and sat down.

Sparkle: What?

Another few years passed. Sandra was now in her teens.

Sandra: Dad lied. He said we would be able to see eachother again.

Stan relized he had to go.

Satn: I have to go Frank.

Fred: no! why! and its FRED!

Stan: My daughter needs me.

Fred: No you come back!

He took the plane and returned to new york.

Sandra: Sighs He will never come back.

Stan: Don't give up kid.

Sandra spinned and gasped.

Stan: Hey baby girl!

Sandra: DADDY!

Stan: Haha!

She hugged him tightly. So did he.

Stan: I'm sorry I wasent here for all those years. And I promise not to go away ok?

Sandra: I knew it!

Pashmina: Stan!

Stan: Hun!

They hugged. A little baby came from the door.

Baby: Da?

Stan: Huh?

Pashmina: I adopted her!

Stan: Ok!

She put her hands up.

Sky: Da?

Stan: Aw come here you!

Sky laughed. They all hugged.

IM SORRY IT WAS SHORT, DUMB, STUPID AND STUPID!


End file.
